The Last Kiss
by DeadMan'sHand702
Summary: Seto has the perfect girlfriend. Nothing can come between them. What happens when her parents deside to visit for Christmas, only to find the daughter in the hospital? Will they let her stay with Seto, or will they tear the two apart for good? Seto&OC.
1. The Kiss

I walk into Seto's office to see him typing away at his keyboard. He didn't hear me come in so I just lean up against the door frame and watch him. He's so focused that he doesn't even notice that I'm here.

"Do you ever stop working," I ask with a smile.

He suddenly looks up, but when he realizes it's me he smiles slightly. Besides Mokuba, I'm the only one who can make Seto smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as he stops typing.

"Just wanted to see you…" I say. I walk over to him and sit on his desk. He looks up into my grey eyes.

"Is that it? You just wanted to see me?" he asks suspiciously.

"Well…" I say avoiding his eyes.

"Aria," Seto says.

"Well… Um… You see… Uh…" I stutter.

"Aria," he says raising one of his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"My parents are coming over for Christmas…" I say biting my lower lip.

"What?" Seto asks shocked.

"My parents are coming here for Christmas," I repeat.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because they want to spend time with me, and they really want to meet you and Mokuba," I say.

"I'm working on Christmas," he says.

"Can't you take off?" I beg.

"No, I have worked to do," he says going back to his computer.

"But Seto!" I plead. I give him my best puppy dog face. "Mokuba wants you home, and so do I. The only difference is that you have to deal with my parents. Please!"

"Aria…"

"Seto…"

"I'll see," he says as he continues to type.

"Yay! Thank you so much Seto! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck. He can't help but to smile.

"Now can I get back to work?" He asks.

Before I can answer the phone rings. Seto picks it up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he asks. "Yes…"

He is cut off by my lips touching his. Instinctively he kisses back.

"Mr. Kaiba?" the voice on the other end of the phone asks.

"I'll have to call you back," Seto says hanging up the phone.

He stands up and his arms snake around my waist. My arms wrap around his neck. It's the most passionate kiss that the two of us have ever shared, and I wasn't about to let it end. As Seto tried to pull away, I lean into him making the kiss continue. Seto doesn't argue.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Roland asks walking into the room.

"What?" Seto asks impatiently. His arms are still around me.

"Your brother is looking for you…" Roland says blushing slightly. The sight makes Seto's arms tighten around me.

"I have to go anyway," I mutter to Seto as I slide off his desk. "I need to go to the store to get some stuff for Christmas dinner," I say.

Seto nods.

"My parents will be arriving tomorrow," I say.

"Okay, see you at home," He says kissing my softly on the lips.

"Okay," I say sweetly.

I walk out without another word.


	2. Crash

I'm driving down the snow covered road back to Seto's house. The store was packed because it's the day before Christmas Eve, but I got everything I needed. My parents will be coming tomorrow and I want everything to be perfect.

It's dark outside and hardly any of the street lamps are working, making vision impossible. The snow doesn't help either. The only real lights are the ones coming from my head lights as I drive down the road. Everything else is blanketed in darkness.

"At least when I get home, I can drink something hot and sit in Seto's arms," I say to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see two bright headlights coming towards me. I ignore them. I turn the radio up trying to drown out the quite. The lights keep growing and getting brighter. The sound of the other's engine is louder than my radio. By the time I know what's happening, it's too late.

The sound of metal against metal, glass shattering, and screams are all I can hear. My car starts to tumble to the right. It's not long before the tires are facing the darkened sky and the only thing separation my head and the hard snowy road is a couple inches of crushed metal.

My vision is blurry, but I'm still conscious. There is blood everywhere. The sticky red substance is all around me. Flowing from my body with ease. I'm pinned in my upturned car by tons of metal and broken glass. There is no hope getting out. I don't even try because with each slight movement, a shard a glass seems to enter my body. I decide to just sit here and bleed out. There is no hope in me seeing my parents again. The last thought that runs through my mind it that the kiss that I so enjoyed earlier today will be the last kiss I ever share with the man I love. It will be that last kiss I share with Seto Kaiba…


	3. Husband?

Seto POV

"I'm hungry!" Mokuba wines.

"Fine," I say handing him a plate of food.

"Where is Aria by the way?" he asks taking the food happily.

"I don't know. I thought she would be home by now," I say looking toward the door.

"Don't worry big bro. She'll be home. She always late," Mokuba says as he starts to stuff his face.

"Yeah, but never this late," I say worried.

I decide to follow Mokubas lead and start eating. We eat in silence.

About midway through dinner the phone rings. I figure that it's just Aria tell us that she's on her way home. I leave the dinner table to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Is this Mr. Kaiba?" a voice asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Aria Johnson?" the voice asks.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend," I answer terror ion my voice.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you of this sir," the voice states. My heart jumps up into my throat. _What has happened to her?_ I ask myself. "Ms. Aria is in the hospital," the voice says.

I slide down the side of the wall until I'm sitting on the floor. Tears start to form in my eyes.

"Sir?" the voice says.

I just hang up the phone. I hide my face in my hands as the tears fall freely from my eyes.

"Big Brother?" Mokuba asks as he comes to my side.

"What?" I ask wiping my face.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Aria…" as I mutter her name more tears form in my eyes.

"What? What about Aria? Is she okay?" Mokuba's questions are hard to answer without all the proper details.

"I don't know…" I mutter.

(Hospital)

"I'm looking for Aria Johnson," I say to the lady at the front desk.

"Are you family?" she asks.

"What?" I ask not really paying attention.

"Are you family?" she asks again.

"Yes," I say.

"And…" she says. "What family?"

"I'm her… I'm her husband," I say.

Mokuba gives me a weird look when I say the word 'husband', but I ignore him.

"Room 702," the lady says. I nod.

Mokuba and I walk down the hall toward Aria's room.

"Why did you tell her you were Aria's husband?" Mokuba asks.

"Because you have to be family to see a patient apparently," I say.

"Oh," he replies.

When the number 702 come into view, my heart starts to race.

_I hope she's alright._ I mention to myself. _She will be. She has to be…_

I open the door to her room slowly.

"Aria, no!" I scream as I rush to her side. "Aria! Please! Aria!"

It's all I can say. It's the only thing I can think. I realize now that the kiss we shared in my office will be our last…


	4. She Has Too

"Big Brother?" Mokuba asks as he walks to my side.

"Aria," I mutter as tears fall down my face.

"Big Brother, it's going to be okay. It can't be as bad as it seems…" he states as tears roll down his five year old cheeks.

I look at her tortured body. Her chocolate brown hair looks black under the white bandages wrapped carefully around her head. Her face and most of her arms are covered in scratches, but her upper right arm is wrapped. Her right leg is in a cast while her other leg is covered in scratches and bruises. Her shirt is slightly V cut so I'm able to see that her entire torso is covered in the white bandages.

"I hope you're right, Mokuba. I really hope that you're right," I mutter. I take Aria's right hand between both of mine. "Please wake up, Aria. Please…"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" A guy in a white lab coat asks.

"I'm Seto Kaiba," I reply looking at him.

"How did you get in this room?" he asks.

"The front desk told us where Aria was," Mokuba says.

"My brother and I just wanted to see her," I say not letting go of Aria's hand.

"So, your family?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"How bad is it?" Mokuba asks.

"Well, she's luck to be alive. The crash lodged a piece of metal in her leg and we can't remove it yet. There were glass shards it seem everywhere on her body. The force of the crash crushed, broke, and bruised several ribs. Not to mention her left lung was punctured, and her aorta was punctured. She'll be lucky to survive the night," he says walking over to Aria.

My breath catches in my throat.

"When will you be able to remove the metal?" Mokuba ask scared.

"Well, its Christmas Eve tomorrow, and all the surgeons are already away for the holidays, so after the holidays," he says.

I don't reply. I just sit in the hard hospital chair beside Aria's bed side, holding her hand, and praying that she wakes up soon.

"Sir," the doctor says.

"When is she going to wake up?" Mokuba asks.

"Like I said. She'll be luck to survive the night," he replies.

"Seto…" Mokuba says hugging my leg.

"What is it, Mokuba?" I ask not looking at him.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" he asks.

"Don't say that!" I hiss. "Don't you dare say that! She will wake up."

He just looks away.

"She has too…" I mutter more to myself then Mokuba.


	5. Parents!

"Seto?" Mokuba asks as he wakes from a deep sleep.

"Yes?" I answer dully.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asks concerned.

"No," I reply.

I didn't get any sleep last night. I've been sitting up with Aria all night, holding her hand. I want her to know that I'm here with her. I want her to know that she is not alone. She needs to know that I'm here for her, and I will never leave her side.

"You need sleep, Big Brother," Mokuba says concerned.

"I'm fine, Mokuba," I say.

"No you're not. You need sleep. Please, Seto. Neither of us can help Aria if we don't have sleep. Why don't you go home…"

"I'm not leaving her!" I insist.

"Please, Seto. Her parents are coming and you need to be well rested to meet them. Go home rest, and then come back around five. Roland and I will pick up her parents," Mokuba says.

"Fine, Mokuba," I reply.

Mokuba POV

Roland and I are waiting for Aria's parents outside the airport. Roland is holding a sign that says, "Aria's Parents" on it. Otherwise we won't know who they are.

"And who are you?" a woman asks coming up to me. She has chocolate brown hair, like Aria, and brown eyes.

"Don't scare the little boy, Margret," a man with black hair and grey eyes comes up behind the woman.

"Umm… I'm Mokuba…" I stutter.

"Who?" the man asks.

"Mokuba. Are you Aria's parents?" I ask.

"Why yes we are, but I'm afraid that you know us, but we don't know you," Margret, Aria's mother, says.

"I'm Mokuba…" I start.

"Well, we have established that. How do you know us, Mokuba?" Aria's father asks.

"My big brother is Aria's boyfriend," I state.

"Oh, you're… Oh, what was his name…" Margret says.

"Seto?" I ask.

"Yes! That's it! You're Seto's little brother. Well, it's nice to meet you, Mokuba. I'm Margret and this is my husband, Justin," she says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I whisper.

"Tell me something, little man," Justin says. "Why did you pick us up and our daughter did not?"

"Well… Umm… It…" I stutter.

"What is it?" Margret asks.

"Aria is well…"

"Yes," Aria's mother says.

"She's in the hospital…" I whisper.

"What!" Mrs. Johnson screams.

"What happened?" Mr. Johnson asks.

"Just come with me," I say motioning to the limo.

They nod.


	6. Author's Note

Okay, before I continue writing, I want to know something. I have received a few reviews telling me not to kill Aria. I would like everyone who reads this and cares about the story to give me _at least___one good reason that I should keep her alive. I was actually thinking of killing her on Christmas morning (Maybe). Please review and tell me what you think.

-DeadMan'sHand702

Sorry for the interruption!


	7. The Fight

Seto POV

"Aria!" a woman with chocolate brown hair, Aria's mother, screams running into the room.

I don't move from my position beside Aria's bed, holding her hand. I went home, but it wasn't long before I was back here with Aria.

"What have you done to her?" the mother yells.

"Huh?" I ask surprised.

"What have you done to my daughter?" she yells with tears falling from her eyes.

"I haven't done anything to her," I say quietly.

"Then why is she in the hospital? You rich boys are all the same. Taking advantage of a poor little girl and then when she ends up in the hospital you play innocent. Well, it's not going to work!" she yells.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I say.

"Sure you do. I know that you and Aria were having problems and I know that you have a temper. How do we know that YOU didn't put Aria in this hospital?" she yells.

I'm speechless. What is wrong with this woman? I have no idea what she's talking about… Wait! Could it be? Could she be talking about the fight that Aria and I had a few months ago? She must be because that is the only way that she would know about my temper…

(Flashback)

"It's not that important!" Aria screams.

"Yes it is!"I holler back.

"It's only important to you!" she yells.

"Without it I'm nothing! I worked my entire life to receive it to only have it ripped away from me by an ammeter!" I answer.

By this time we were both standing and screaming in each other's faces. I've never been this angry before in my entire life.

"You are something! You're something to me, Seto! I don't care if you're the best duelist in the world or the worst! I wouldn't even care if you ran a company or lived on the street! Don't you get it? I love you, Seto! You don't need a title for me to love you!" she says letting the tears she's been holding back fall freely from her eyes. "Why don't you understand that?" she whispers.

"You don't understand! You don't know what it feels like to lose everything! First my family, then my title…"

"Chose, Seto!" she cuts me off.

"What?" I ask dumb founded.

"Chose. You can either spend a worthless amount of time trying to figure out a way to beat him and end up losing me in the process, or you can keep what you have and forget about what is lost? Chose!" she says softly. I raise my hand as if to strike her. Fear flashes in her eyes. I turn my back and walk out the door leaving her there sobbing.

I chose to leave the room because I don't want to harm her, and if I stay there any longer I know that I will lose control which would lead to me harming her which then leads to her never forgiving me. So I decide to leave and cool down before I face her again…

(End flashback)

"Margret!" a man says, Aria's father?

"What?" Margret hisses.

"Leave him alone," the man says.

"Look at our daughter! Look what he did to her!" the mother says.

"He did nothing to our daughter, but sit here at her side holding her hand! You need to calm down and apologize to him. What would Aria think if her mother was accusing her boyfriend for her accident?" Aria's father says.

"But…" she stammers.

"Why don't you set outside," he insists. She nods and walks out of the room.

"I'm sorry about her. Aria is our youngest child and one of two daughters. So as you can see she means a lot to us," he says.

I nod and take Aria's hand back between my own.

"I'm Justin, Aria's father," he says offering me a hand.

"Seto Kaiba," I reply shaking his hand.

Her father takes a seat across from me, on the other side of Aria. He also takes her hand in his. Mokuba comes and lies down on the chair beside me, laying his head in my lap. I hope that Aria wakes up tomorrow because I don't think I can take another day of m=her parents without her help…


	8. Merry Christmas

**Sorry! I didn't want this to take sooooooo long, but school got in my way. Stupid school… Oh, well! It's up now! R&R! Tell me what you think! I'll get the next chap. up as soon as I can! **

**-DeadMan'sHand702**

Aria's POV

The darkness is fading, slowly, but it is fading. There is a bright light right above me. As the darkness fades the light becomes brighter, blinding me. My eyes adjust quickly. I'm in a white room that smells of bleach.

"What…" I mutter as my eyes flutter open.

"Aria!" Seto's voice yells. "You're awake!"

"Aria," my father's voice says.

I look too left to see Seto staring at me. I look to my right to see both my parents there.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," I say. I try to stretch, but pain shoots through me making me stop.

"Hey, sweetie," my mother says.

"How are you feeling?" my father asks.

"Not bad," I say with a small smile.

"ARIA!" Mokuba shouts climbing on the bed beside me. Despite the pain I hug him tightly.

"Hey, Mokie," I reply.

Mokuba releases me when I wince in pain.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"No problem," I say.

"Aria," Seto says smiling.

I pull him into a hug. After what happened, I just want him close to me. He hugs me back softly.

"Hey, baby," he whispers in my ear.

"Merry Christmas," my father says kissing my forehead once Seto and I break our hug.

"Say what now?" I ask.

"It's Christmas," Mokuba says.

"Really? How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A couple of days," Seto says tightening his grip on my hand.

"What happened?" my mother asked.

"I don't really remember… I was driving home and then BAM! I was hit. After that, I just blacked out…"I mutter.

"Well, look who's awake," a doctor looking dude says walking beside me.

"Hi…" I mutter confused.

"It's okay. I'm your doctor. Like I told your husband…"

"You say what now?" I ask.

"Your husband," he repeats indicating Seto. I decide not to argue. "We can't remove the metal that is lodged in your leg until after the holidays."

"But other than that, is she going to be okay?" my mother asks.

"Umm… She's not out of the woods yet. The thing that we are most concerned about is the fact that her lung and aorta are punctured, but once the surgeons return, we can fix it up," the doctor says.

"Which will be how long?" Seto asks.

"A week at the most. I'll be by to check on you later, Aria. Merry Christmas," he says leaving.

"Husband?" I ask Seto once the doctor is gone.

"I had to be family to see you, so I said I was your husband…" he replies sheepishly.

I chuckle, but as the air fills my lungs, a very sharp pain enters my body.

"Careful," Mother says.

Mokuba crawls up next to me and lays his head on my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Around noon," Father says.

"We could still have Christmas, right?" Mokuba asks.

"Sure, Mokie. Why can't we?" I ask the others.

"That would be great!" Mother replies.

"Whatever you want, sweetie," father responds.

"Love too," Seto says.

"I thought you had to work," I say.

He chuckles. "I took off," he answers.

The entire room burst out laughing. It's great to have my family together again. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!


End file.
